Organic phosphorus compounds are well known polymer process stabilizers. For Example, Plastics Additives Handbook, 4th Ed., R. Gaechter, H. Mueller, Eds., 1993, pages 40-71, discusses the stabilization of polypropylene (PP) and polyethylene (PE).
Known phosphite and phosphonite stabilizers include for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, bis(2,4-di-α-cumylphenyl) pentaerythrtitol diphosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite (D), bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite (E), bisisodecyloxy-pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis (2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4′-biphenylene-diphosphonite (H), 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-dibenzo[d,f][1,3,2]dioxaphosphepin (C), 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenzo[d,g][1,3,2]dioxaphosphocin (A), bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl) methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl) ethyl phosphite (G), 2,2′,2″-nitrilo[triethyltris(3,3′5,5′-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1′-biphenyl-2,2′-diyl)phosphite] (B), bis(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl) octylphosphite, poly(4,4′-{2,2′-dimethyl-5,5′-di-t-butylphenylsulfide-}octylphosphite), poly(4,4′{-isopropylidenediphenol}-octylphosphite), poly(4,4′-{isopropylidenebis[2,6-dibromophenol]}-octylphosphite), poly(4,4′-{2,2′-dimethyl-5,5′-di-t-butylphenylsulfide}-pentaerythrityl diphosphite),

Known organic phosphorus stabilizers are also disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,549 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0096890.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,906 discloses phosphite esters as stabilizers for polyester-reinforced rubbers.